megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive 1
Category:Archive Image:Bellucci.jpg Wrong Wiki >_> --I need ur Halp! 18:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Death.PNG I have uploaded a better and clearer Image of this one already --I need ur Halp! 19:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Vetala.png I have uploaded a better and clearer Image of this one already --I need ur Halp! 19:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Category:Digital Devil Saga Avatar Tuner Wrong Category of Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner --I need ur Halp! 19:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Category:Digital Devil Saga Avatar Tuner 2 Wrong Category of Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 --I need ur Halp! 19:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Image:Aeon.jpg There is already a higher quality version of this image (Image:BigGoldAeon.png) --I need ur Halp! 19:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Image:Judgement.PNG There is already a higher quality version of this image (Image:Judgment.png) --I need ur Halp! 19:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Image:Justice.PNG There is already a higher quality version of this image (Image:Justice.png) --I need ur Halp! 19:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Image:Death.PNG There is already a higher quality version of this image (Image:Death.png) --I need ur Halp! 19:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Image:1Stat.PNG Image of a project I cancelled --I need ur Halp! 19:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Image:NoStat.PNG Image of a project I cancelled --I need ur Halp! 19:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Image:Vetala.png There is already a higher quality avaliable (Image:VetalaP4.png) --I need ur Halp! 19:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Image:YM.jpg I have splitted it on two Images (Image:ReikoPSX.JPG) (Image:YumiPSX.JPG) --I need ur Halp! 20:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Image:AC.jpg I have splitted it on two Images (Image:CharliePSX.JPG) (Image:AkiraPSX.JPG) --I need ur Halp! 20:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Maken X / Maken Shao I've nominated these two for deletion: not within the MegaTen sphere of info. BLUER一番 16:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Even if they aren't actually MegaTen games, a lot of people assume that they are, especially since the Pandemonium MegaTen art book includes some illustrations from Maken X. If Maken X isn't included in this wiki at all, those people are going to assume that the omission isn't intentional, since information on the connection (or lack of one) between MX and SMT is hard to come by. -Gtrmp 08:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::True, I deliberated that fact when I nominated it for deletion. We can't do extensive coverage on it, if we do we'll make that general assumption stronger. ::I suggest we merge two and two together and limit Maken info to one article, and mentioning that said title isn't explicitly part of the MegaTen universe. Still, if we ever get extensive info on this, and I do mean if ever, one article should be all it takes, maybe? BLUER一番 08:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Maya (demon, Hindu) I'm confused, while the History section may be ripped from what's their name, the demon is seperate from the Maya featured in an earlier game. (SMT1?) Granted, I do find the (demon, Hindu) part in the title ugly as heck. Great Mara 15:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, the reason is that the whole article needs to be paraphrased. The article can talk about the Hindu demon Maya, but it mustn't look as if it's been lifted from another website. BLUER一番 16:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::So should I just go chopshop on it and just leave the information stated in game? I can't deal with the Lv.70 demons to lift stats yet though. Great Mara 16:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Whatever is in-game could be left as is, but the rest needs to go to the blender... so yeah. BLUER一番 16:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) If you delete the article, you will ,lose reference to Maya in this wiki. Forget about naming the article, it's no different from the Mayan version, Ryujin Maya, which is totally different except for its alignment. So please, don't whine about it! GrassoLife 20:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what's going on, but keep this page!!!! If it's a game nobody here in the states has heared about that fills in plot holes or gives back story, I want to know. Sorry if I sound Iggnroant if this is common Knowledge but I kinda live in the boonys ya know? Diety article The "Diety" (sic) article is unneeded as it exists only as a misspelling of the word "deity"- the Deity race. Furthermore it only lists the demon list for that race for Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne, while the correct page already lists the demon lists for that and the other games where it has appeared. So, please, delete the "diety" article. Deimos 17:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Lilith in her demonic garden I disagree with the deletion of the picture Lilith in her demonic garden.jpg If there's a reason for it's deletion, please tell me.R0B0AM 00:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC)R0B0AMR0B0AM 00:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : Hello. In cases of file deletion, images might be deleted here either because it's i. unused, ii. not useful for an article, iii. a duplicate, or iv. not related to the subject of megami tensei. BLUER一番 04:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC)